It Takes Two To Take The Lead
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: Planning their honeymoon was difficult to say the least. Cinder wanted luxury and isolation while Ruby craved one adventure after the other. But in the dead of night, Ruby was left wide awake, with a particular fancy in mind. One that both of them would gladly indulge in. Modern AU.


**A/N: I do not own RWBY, but I do want to give the biggest**** thank you to actualbampot for proofreading!**

* * *

Ruby hadn't realised she was awake until a shadow flashed across the night sky. A bat, perhaps some kind of owl, who could say for sure. As soon as it exited her field of vision she was faced with the empty expanse outside the wall sized window of their mountainside retreat.

Theirs. Her and Cinder's.

A subconscious, slightly tired smile crossed the woman's features. One hand pulled close to her chest, resting on her wife's arm, wrapped around her waist. All while Ruby's other hand, absentmindedly twisted at the ring around her finger. She was still not quite used to the subtle weight and feel of the gem encrusted band, but not ready to take it off anytime soon. Perhaps never. Although she did come close to losing it in a puddle of mud that morning. Or was last morning? What time was it?

Ruby slowly reached for her scroll resting on the bedside end table, only to realise that it was nowhere in reach. With an audible exhale, Ruby shifted under the covers to look over her shoulder, shocked and perhaps a bit worried to see that her wife had pulled her to the other side of the bed yet again. With their bodies pressed together in Cinder's one armed embrace they were teetering over the edge.

Hoping that she might be able to pull her lover a bit further from what could be a very rude awakening with bruises to match, Ruby cautiously edged her way closer to the middle. In a moment of relief, Cinder followed in turn, nuzzling the back of Ruby's neck, grip tightening slightly. Settling once more, the shallow rise and fall of Cinder's chest exhaled soft gusts of air tickling at Ruby's exposed skin.

She fought the urge to shiver, having no hope of moving for the rest of the night, lest she risk waking the other.

Planning their honeymoon was difficult to say the least. Cinder wanted luxury and isolation while Ruby craved one adventure one after the other. What they ended up settling on, was a holiday retreat tucked away between Mistral's western mountains.

During these past few days one adventure tended to follow the next. Ruby knew that it would be in her best interest to let the other sleep in peace.

The previous morning had called them to arise well before the sun showed itself. The couple, along with a few others and tour guide hiked along a faded path until they reached the top of a mountain peak. When they arrived at noon, it was to the sight of an enormous breakfast. Surrounding them, a smaller lounge and pool to cool off and relax in before it was time to take the scenic drive down the incline.

With the exception of Ruby's planned morning excursions, the day tended to slow to a languid pace. The couple were free to lounge near the poolside, indulging in foods, wines and sweets alike. Spa's, dinners or mid day naps took up most of the evening hours. When the sun set it would fall to Cinder to direct the course of their evening. But that mountain excursion left them wanting little besides dinner, a soothing shower and goodnight kisses.

So why did she wake up, Ruby wondered, absentmindedly playing with Cinder's fingers. When the woman stirred once again, it was to pull her arm out from under Ruby's waist. Ruby, relieved that she had escaped her wife's death grip, only to feel that hand slide up her back, tangling itself in red tipped locks, scraping softly against the scalp.

Ruby closed her eyes with a smile. That's right. They lived according to routine. And the one they built here dictated that Cinder would take the lead once night fell. Taking her wife's hand she would guide Ruby across dance floors, auditoriums and roulette tables before hastily pulling her into the privacy of the bedroom.

_That part. _

That was why she couldn't fall asleep. They shouldn't be sleeping at all.

And with Cinder's now wandering hands and leg slowly nudging between Ruby's own, she had a feeling that her lover had a similar problem.

"Cinder." She half-mumbled, half-groaned, slowly turning and untangling herself from the other to stare into her golden gaze, wide awake. Cinder was absolutely beautiful. Flawless. Her eyes never failed to take her breath away. Now it left her wide awake and tingling with a bit of excitement.

"How long have you been awake?"

Cinder's lips split into a lopsided smile, half hidden by the white covers and pillow. "You know I can't sleep with you lying awake next to me."

Shuffling closer, mere inches apart, Ruby cupped Cinder's face between delicately cool hands. "You're always the one keeping me up at night." Gently she pressed her cheeks closer, so that they made an uncharastically adorable pout that never failed to make Ruby giggle, almost laughing when Cinder skittered fingers down her wife's side, leaving her no choice but to let go as Ruby grabbed hold of Cinder' hands.

Pulling her close, bodies flush together, Cinder pressed a kiss under her lover's ear. "I'm more than willing to tire you out." She peppered kisses along her jaw and as those touches wandered, so did Ruby's thoughts.

She had been driven by nothing by adventure, affection and pure bliss the past few days, but there was another desire that had been caught in the back of her mind for much longer. And this particular fancy tugged ever harder once Cinder met her lips, pulling her closer so that Ruby was half lying atop her. Sensing the lapse of affection but not ready to part just yet she murmured against Ruby's skin.

"Now what could you be thinking of at this hour?"

Blinking awake once more and biting back a nervous smile, Ruby fiddled with the straps of Cinder's nightgown, trying her best to stop the sudden shake to her words.

"Can I…"

Ruby's voice cut off mid sentence, not yet sure if she wanted to follow through in her request. Cinder's raised eyebrow prompted her to continue. Ruby shyly glanced about before hesitantly meeting Cinder's eyes, taking a breath of courage.

"Can I…you know. Do it. To you. On top this time."

At the sound of Ruby's sudden conviction, the colour of Cinder's eyes swirled like molten gold, a coin being turned over as the woman's lips twitched into a smile. Her hands found Ruby's arms once more, nails scraping soft lines over the fabric of her shirt before coming to a halt at her wife's hips. Cinder's lips were centimeters from Ruby's ear. Their closeness alone made Ruby's heart swell with anticipation and skip a beat when Cinder's grip tightened ever so slightly.

"I'm yours to lead, my Rose."

Cinder's soft words held an unfamiliar weight to them, caught in that velvety tone that seemed to wrap around Ruby's throat, unable to speak. When in reality her mind was whirring, still struggling to comprehend what she just heard.

Ruby cautiously leaned back, sitting upright and suddenly straddling. She gazed upon the woman who was yet to take her eyes off her.

Nestled in between pillows and white sheets, the silken straps of her night dress hung beside her shoulders. The fabric framed milky white skin, parted by the jet black of hair cascading around her face. The sight made Ruby wonder if she hadn't accidentally married one of the divine Maidens without realizing it.

Her steady gaze and the rise and fall of Cinder's body radiated a soothing patience and trust that Ruby felt tugging at her heartstrings. She knew her wife very well and that underneath, there was power, a desire that ran far deeper than physical affection. A need that Cinder would gladly appease if her wife ever found the words to describe it.

By the Maidens, what had she gotten herself into?

Swallowing the strange mixture of excitement and trepidation, Ruby leant forward, their noses nearly touching while her trembling hands sought for solace, tangling in raven locks. When Ruby opened her mouth she feared that nothing would come out.

"I-I don't know how…what..."

Her lover smiled and Ruby half expected Cinder to flip the roles once more. Instead she folded her arms around her waist, securing Ruby's position. Head tilting back ever so slightly Ruby felt Cinder's words brushing against her lips.

"Whatever you want, my darling."

Ruby blinked.

Whatever she wanted?

Of course that was part of the reason she initiated this in the first place. But sex with her wife had never given her anything but what she desired. Albeit often delayed and accompanied by merciless teasing, when Cinder decided to give into that mean streak of hers.

What made this so different?

Ruby shook her head. She was overthinking it. She should be thinking about what she wanted.

Want; She wanted…to kiss her. She wanted to kiss her wife. With how Cinder was looking at her, Ruby was surprised that she hadn't already.

Letting her arms go slack Ruby felt herself sink atop the other, eyes fluttered to a close. Ruby crooned into the softness of Cinder's lips, escaping as a sigh of relief. Wrapped in each other's comfort, their kisses were slow and sensual.

Straining against the confines of clothing, their bodies melded into leisurely grind, legs tangled in the process. Ruby, intent on drawing every bit of affection out of Cinder urged her into a near torturous rhythm against her crotch. The added friction drew a sharp breath from Cinder. Her grip tightened around Ruby's bottom, pressing her closer.

Ruby moaned into their kiss, shuddering against her lover's skin and mingling the air between them, hot and then scorching when Cinder' tongue slid past her lips. In a moment of surprise Ruby yelped, accidentally biting down much harder than she would like to admit. But instead of reciprocating with another gesture of equal or higher intensity, Cinder withdrew her tongue, complacent but straining against a growl of protest.

Noticing her lover's repressed but uneven breathing and the slight fog settling over the window, it dawned upon Ruby what made this so different;

While she had always been free to demand what she wanted from her love, this time it could be without cost or consequence. It reminded Ruby of their first time together. Of a near pitch black room, nervous, fleeting touches that ended up being guided by Cinder's hands to soothe her anxiety.

Only this time the coaxing was done by Ruby, who knew all too well how challenging Cinder could be. Doing this right might be tricky. Swallowing those nerves she kissed a trail along Cinder's neck, stopping just under her ear.

"Am I…doing it alrigh-"

But getting too close might have been a mistake. Grabbing Ruby's leg Cinder slid her thigh firmly in between. Ruby's surprised gasp mixed into a pleasured moan as Cinder sucked at the supple skin of her neck.

"All of the right things my love..."

As much as Cinder wanted to fulfill her lover's wishes, restraint could only keep her for so long. Her desires spilled into the bite marks and added pressure of her thigh grinding at an accelerated pace. It left Ruby aching, squirming and realising that she had drawn this out far enough.

Tugging at Cinder's hair and grabbing at her shoulders Ruby managed to pull herself atop once more. Despite Cinder's agitation, she didn't miss the flash in Ruby's gaze, how it added to that growing excitement in her stomach.

"I…want to take your dress off."

There was steel in her eyes, conviction and gravity. Cinder hummed in response, cracking a devious smile before slipping her arms out of the straps. With her arms propped up she watched hungrily as Ruby fumbled with the silk before sliding it down past her knees, left for Cinder to kick to the side.

The cool air left Cinder's exposed skin awash with goosebumps, earning a drawn out exhale in relief. Ruby realised that this was another thing she wanted: To hear her. To hear Cinder cry out her name and tell her that she wanted it just as much. But with a person who held dignity in such a high regard as her wife did, Ruby knew she had to be a little mean.

Skirting her fingers from Cinder's legs up to her thigh, Ruby dipped down to Cinder's eye level, mischievously peeking from between the woman's legs.

Starting at her lover's calf, Ruby worked herself up, leaving a trail of wet kisses and red bites while her hand kneaded muscle and skin at a torturous pace. She stopped just shy of her inner thigh, whispering against soft flesh.

"I want to hear all the good things I'm doing to you."

The hum of her words reverberated through Cinder's body and she bit down another moan. While Ruby was slowly losing patience, her actions grew ever sure.

"Don't hide them from me." She crooned, pressing a kiss to Cinder's core, slowly starting to dampen the black silk of her panties. Drawing another sharp gasp, Ruby's fingers joined her mouth, occasionally dipping and prodding underneath the fabric. Flicking, teasing and licking at her folds until Ruby was swimming in the scent of her lover's arousal.

Cinder gritted her teeth, gripping onto the covers until her knuckles turned white. Barely holding while Ruby was nudging her to an edge that was much too far to reach.

Torture.

There was no other word for it. And yet, it wasn't stubbornness that was keeping Cinder from crying out her lover' name. Her body cried for the ecstasy of touch. But another desire, darker and deeper, wanted to see how far Ruby could go, how far she could push the woman to get what she wanted.

But at the sound of those low growls and near pleading whines, Cinder knew that was not necessarily what Ruby wanted and certainly not what she promised. No, she had gone far enough. And this was only the start after all. They had plenty more nights to look forward to. But this night. This night she gave to her wife.

Ruby slid down Cinder's underwear and the vestiges of her resolve slipped like silk between her fingers just as Ruby's sunk into slick heat. Cinder's moan, cracking her voice in it's desperate cry for release. It sparked something within Ruby, fueling her ministrations as two fingers steadily worked their way in and out, sliding against the throbbing pressure.

The moisture pricking through her underwear tugged at Ruby's attention but her free hand glided to one of Cinder's breasts instead. Massaging the supple skin and tweaking at the now erect, nipple she hoped to keep her mind off of those needs just a tad longer.

Cinder shut her eyes with a shuddering breath, fingers blindly found their way tangled in crimson-tipped hair. Her gasps, all encouragement Ruby needed as her tongue worked to lap up excess fluids from those blossoming folds.

Feeling a sharp tug at her hair, Ruby replied by curling her fingers inside that pulsating heat.

"Ah!"

Cinder's eyes shot wide open. Her back arched into Ruby's touch, as if trying to guide her to that sweet spot once more.

_"Thaaat's it."_ Ruby drawled. The touch of her grin and hot breaths against Cinder' core added to an already dangerous mixture. With her fingers pressed against that sensitive spot, Ruby held Cinder still with her gaze, hot blooded silver locked with a smoldering gold that burned with desire and adoration.

"Tell your wife what you want her to do to you."

"Ruby!" With how her body was reacting to those words, Cinder was surprised that it didn't make her come altogether. Her frustration was becoming too much to hide. "Please, fuck me already."

Ruby, having gotten what she wanted didn't waste any more time, all of her actions intent in throwing Cinder off the edge as the pace against her sweet spot increased. Bearing teeth she nipped at her lover's arousal before slipping her tongue in between. Fire shot through Cinder's veins, moans spilled out uncontrollably and her legs wrapped around Ruby's back, adjusting the angle and giving her more to work with. And by the Maidens was it worth it.

"Almost."

Eyes glazed over by a near unbearable heat building in her stomach, Cinder's hand shot up to her other breast. She was close. So close. All she needed was that last push, working her nipple erect before gliding to the other, in between Ruby's hand that had grown still in sating Cinder's more urgent needs.

Closing her eyes, the woman could feel it all. Ruby's touch, her muscles covered in a faint sheen of sweat, rising and falling with each breath and one final lick down her clit. Ruby withdrew her tongue, letting the cool air kiss Cinder in turn before Ruby trust in a third finger without warning.

A guttural moan tore through the space between them. Cinder's body shuddered with the aftershock, nails digging into skin while blindly reaching as her insides warped around Ruby's fingers.

Then, a muted groan, an amalgam of pleasure and pain as Ruby's languid pace gently brought Cinder down from her orgasm. Breathlessly cleaning her up before catching her breath against Cinder's lips, the woman prodded for a taste before both fell in a tangled heap on the pillows behind.

The touch of the covers were cool despite the fogged windows. Wrapped in the comfort of each other's embrace, the women let their heartbeats settle in the soothing quiet.

After a couple more moments Ruby opened her mouth to speak, reasling how parched she was once forcing out bits and pieces.

"Was that-I…good?" The woman looked hopefully at the other, suddenly embarrassed at the thought.

Luckily, she was put to ease with a kiss to the forehead. Cupping her face, Cinder' let her palm slide down Ruby cheek, toying with a stray lock of hair.

"Wonderful."

"Y-yeah?"

Cinder smiled softly and Ruby quickly noticed how those golden eyes were growing half-lidded once more. Her wife usually had more stamina for activities such as these. Then again she most likely woke Cinder up in the first place. Poor thing. And they still had all those plans for tomorrow. Today? She would have to make it up to her. Something Cinder liked especially.

But the thought of pleasing her wife made Ruby's mind crash to a halt. Still very aware of that throbbing between her legs as her wife untangled her own. Shuffling into a hopefully more comfortable position, Ruby hoped to do the same, only for a jolt of electricity to crackle up her body. Oh Dust. She was still aroused. And this time had nothing to distract herself from.

"I'm gonna get some water. A little thirsty." She explained before the other could ask. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Ruby bit her lip. Her gaze searched about the room, dimly lit by the purple gleam over the horizon. Kitchen or bathroom?

Bathroom.

Bathroom was closer.

Out of bed the woman shuffled a few steps forward before closing the door behind her. Almost collapsing against the counter she propped herself upright with her hands. A silver gaze found herself in the mirror, hair standing in all directions, still dressed in her shirt and boy shorts and reminding her yet again what she had been missing. And that was not something she could blame Cinder for.

Hands still quivering with adrenaline fueled excitement, Ruby fumbled with the glass, the one they usually kept toothbrushes in, filling it up before gulping down the contents. While her thirst was sated the rest of her body burned in protest.

There were other repercussions that came with not appeasing her more…demanding needs in favour of others. A delicate balance the woman carelessly stumbled through.

The experience however, having Cinder underneath her like that. Hearing her, feeling her wanting, needing her touch and affection...Ruby's wandering thoughts fired up the heat between her legs, now trickling with drips of moisture. Ice against cool wind, like the water Ruby nearly drowned herself in, before slamming it down. Left with almost no breath nor control over her wandering thoughts, Ruby's hand wandered in turn.

Freed from their confines two fingers slid past her folds into that scorching heat, going at a steady rhythm that only managed to agite herself further. A near pleading moan slipped past her gritted teeth. Ruby's knuckles turned white against her grip on the counter.

In the midst of picking up the knuckle-deep pace, Ruby's knees nearly buckled when fingertips brushed against her inner walls. She let out a frustrated hiss at the sensation flooding through her body, one that seemed to both reject and give her the satisfaction she needed. But what was given was not enough to grant her any sense of release. Too little and far too much.

Ruby was past the point of no return, unable to reach dizzying heights so that she could fall down once more. All that was left was enduring the throbbing pain until it gradually ebbed with neglect. So Ruby tightly shut her eyes, hoping to push it away despite knowing how futile it might have been.

So how grateful she was when two arms snaked around her waist. One hand wandered to her own while the other worked off her shirt before resting just under the mound of her breasts. Bare to the surrounding air and her lover's body pressed against her own, Ruby searched for the familiar comfort.

But everything she touched, and all that brushed against her in turn was nothing but lightning shivers and hot pinpricks. Ruby's hands lost themselves in raven locks of hair. Pulling down and tilting her head back, into the crook of Cinder's neck, she caught a glance of her ember eyes. Out of sight when the woman marked her bare throat with red marks and wet, leisurely kisses.

Distracted for a moment, Cinder's nails lightly scraped against the swollen clit. Eyes shot wide awake and Ruby jerked away in protest, but Cinder kept her firmly in place. A warning, a test, and perhaps punishment as well. One Ruby couldn't deny she was partly deserving of.

Cinder's mouth, inches away from the other' ear, said. "You are much too overstimulated to be left like this."

Squeezing the underside of her wife's breast, Cinder hoped to draw out a worded response. Instead, she was met with pleading and equally desperate squeals.

"It seems as if I will have to make this quick."

Cinder's whisper was drowned out by Ruby's carnal cries as her digits pumped in and out at a relentless rate. The slick sounds that dripped fluids down her legs, and the glistening sweat sticking her to Cinder' equally heaving body made Ruby feel as if she really could be melting, and yet not malleable enough to escape the tremors underneath her skin.

She was at the mercy of the other and Cinder was savoring every bit. Teeth clamping down on Ruby's throat, she drank in the sound of her name as it spilled from her lover's lips, relentlessly teasing and tweaking at Ruby's breasts. The very things she had been denied and that had been bottling up for so long. All of it fueled Ruby's pleasure to hit a fever pitch. Atop that peak, all it took was a sudden shift in tempo, slowing down before the off timed thrust cast Ruby to dizzying heights. With her legs numb, and head swimming in vertigo, the stinging pain was replaced with a satisfied ache that gradually faded into the muddled reflection of her wife in the mirror. Ruby watched, half lidded silver eyes gleaming as Cinder tugged at the traces of her orgasm.

There was something strangely satisfying about it, feeling Cinder's teeth and tongue swirling against the back of her neck, nails skirting along Ruby's side while thrusting at a leisurely pace. And yet, she somehow felt disconnected from it all. As if she was gazing upon a scene that she shouldn't be privy to, bringing with it dreaded excitement as a pressure built up in her core once more.

She was still very much sensitive, and doubted that she would be able to make it through another round, especially with how Cinder seemed to be slipping into that mean streak. A sharp gasp spilled from Ruby's lips as if to prove Cinder's point. The woman splayed her fingers apart, filling her lover completely before pulling out with a liquid sound.

Ruby tugged sharply at her lover's hair and crossed her legs in protest. Although what she was in protest of, Ruby wasn't quite sure. Only wrapping herself further around Cinder's touch whose hand was pressed firmly against her core, refusing to move. Despite the less than ideal position Ruby found herself in, she wasn't sure that adding friction would be a good idea. For now, her actions had to fall in with her lover's intentions, whatever they might be.

At the touch of Ruby's pleading stare, Cinder looked up, meeting her lover's eye with a mischievous glint. She nosed the underside of Ruby's jaw to tilt back, making room for feather kisses trailing to the juncture between her jaw and ear and leaving a soft hum as she spoke.

"Now. Tell me my darling Rose. Was I that disobedient? Enough that you would tend to your own needs and abandon me in an empty bedroom?"

Two fingers pressed to the thundering pulse point of her neck and Ruby gulped down the impending trepidation. The woman's thundering heartbeat was almost deafening to her ear.

"N-no you were ta- tired. I didn't wan- _ah_!"

Ruby's mind, awash with added pressure to her clit was unaware of what was happening until she found herself facing her lover, one hand now toying with the supple flesh of her behind while Cinder's crotch slowly ground against Ruby's thigh. Joining soaked fingers her thumb rolled against her sensitive nub just above. She was adding fire to the heat building in the pit of Ruby stomach, making her squirm.

"You know I'm always willing to fulfill your desires don't you, my darling?"

Their gazes were kept locked on the other, searching, laying bare the intentions that was slowly becoming Ruby's undoing. She gingerly wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, pulling close to steady herself, despite her trembling voice.

"E-even if it means waking up at three in the morning t-to help me get- oh!"

Soft sparks of electricity shot up and down her body as Cinder leaned forward, flush together and grinding so that their nipples brushed against each other. Her digits slid along the length of her folds, coaxing her lover's breathy moans that mingled in the space between them.

"All that and more."

Closing the distance between them, Cinder caught Ruby's lips in a searing kiss, pushing her tongue past her lover's moan that made her skin erupt in goosebumps. Eyes tightly shut Ruby lost herself in feel of Cinder's tongue medling against her own. With her arousal now too much to ignore Ruby matched her lover's rhythm sliding against the touch that spitefully avoided slipping past.

There was no way Ruby would be able to handle being denied that long again. She didn't have the strength, didn't have the stamina. Raven locks slipped between her fingers. Ruby slid her hands down Cinder's face, along her jawline, ghosting against her collarbone before stopping atop her shoulders. She pushed back lightly, breaking the kiss with a bite and whispered against Cinder's bottom lip.

"Then please. Make me come."

Ruby instantly noticed the change in the atmosphere as Cinder' hand wrapped around her thigh, hoisting her up to sit on the counter. Unlike the buzzing excitement of flirtatious touches, or the scorching heat of pent up desire, the air was now swirling with the dark richness of velvet.

Devotion.

Because that's what it felt like and Ruby accepted all of it.

Eyes shut, fingers tangled in her lover's hair while her legs rested on Cinder's shoulders, Ruby was laid bare, unable and unwilling to stop the nails biting into her lower back, or her lovers' tongue and teeth toying with those lips to the point they were gushing. There never was any ulterior motive but Cinder accepted her reward nonetheless. She eagerly lapped at her folds, darting in between to flick at her sweet spot until Ruby was choking on the smallest of sounds and bucking into the bone-rattling shudder of her second orgasm.

Ruby, gasping and spilling incoherent words of her affection, was utterly spent and tumbled into Cinder's embrace. Their bodies, sticky with sweat and flush together, push and pulled with each in and exhale. Once enveloped in silence Cinder guided her wife to the shower in the corner of the room, gently prodding at Ruby's side when needing to coax a bit more.

At this stage, Ruby was ready to fall asleep and Cinder was not far behind. But the last thing the woman wanted was for either of them to go to bed dirty and uncomfortable. So she ignored the tug of heartstrings at the sound of Ruby's dissatisfied groan.

Poor thing.

The situation only made her feel worse when Ruby hissed at the blast of cold water against her back.

"So mean." She whined and sought comfort against her wife's chest. That is where Cinder kept her, wrapped in her arms until warm water relaxed her shoulders, drawing out a heavy sigh, content. "So good to me."

* * *

Ruby hadn't realised she was awake until her wife opened her eyes in a way that shone with affection. That golden gleam, much like the ring around her finger, caught the light of the morning sun and her lover's attention. Shuffling closer, Cinder reached to take Ruby's hand and pressed a delicate kiss to the gem encrusted band.

"Good morning my beautiful wife."

The chivalry of the woman's actions, not lost on Ruby as she brushed away tangled locks of hair to press a kiss against her forehead.

"Good morning my most beautifullest wife."

With an appreciative hum, Cinder's lips twitched into a smile. She wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist and pulled her into an embrace. Nestled in the crook of her neck, the woman noticed how their warmth coloured Ruby's cheeks a rosy red.

How adorable

Following that tint of colour, Cinder found red splotches and bite marks dotting Ruby's jaw, neck and shoulders, sharply contrasting against her porcelain skin. The attention it would draw, and what it will take to hide those marks, would surely earn Cinder a few pointed words. But for now, the thought merely made her chuckle in amusement.

"Sleep well?"

Ruby nodded, smiling and blissfully unaware. "Like a rock."

They both had, judging by how the sun had risen long ago. Now it was steadily making its way through the clear blue sky. Down below, dotting the vast expanses of greenery, bird chips called all to a rise.

Only, neither Cinder nor Ruby had no desire to do so.

Looking up from her place under Cinder's shoulder, Ruby was met with a half lidded stare and an upward tug to her lips. The woman gently poked at her lover's cheek, bringing her back to reality.

"You're thinking…about something."

Cinder smiled knowingly. "You."

Eyes widening with something akin to flustered shyness, Ruby cupped her wife's cheek and drew her in for a kiss. It was only when she opened her eyes and her hand strayed that she noticed the matching marks.

Oh wow did she really bite _that_ hard?

Gaze darting from one to the next the woman's face flushed with embarrassment and Cinder laughed. A sound that rang with pure amusement that made Ruby's heart flutter no matter despite trying to look awake.

"No need to be embarrassed." The woman assured with a saccharine smile, propping herself up with one arm while her other hand tugged the covers. "I made sure to return the favour."

Looking down at her exposed chest Ruby nearly yelped, sitting upright. Despite the sight of it all the memory of Cinder giving her breast that much attention completely avoided her. The morning heat was slowly starting to shine through but Ruby wasn't ready to kick of those covers anytime soon.

"Cinder!" She nearly screeched, gesturing at her body that her lover was unapologetically staring at, very much amused. "It's summer! People are gonna see."

With lopsided grin, Cinder shuffled upright and reached to take Ruby's hands in her own. Just because of how embarrassingly flustered she was, the latter considered pushing her away. But when she realised that it would mean accidentally pushing her off the bed, she decided against it. She wasn't angry. Not even close. And even if she was, Cinder made quick work of those feelings.

"And they will know how much I love my darling wife."

Sitting with her legs crossed in front of the other, Cinder toyed with Ruby's hands, brushing her fingers over every dip and curve, bending and uncurling them. Twisting the gem encrusted band, she took it off before putting it on the finger of her right hand and then back on her left.

She was reminding her. Reminding her of the exact thing that had brought Ruby so much happiness.

But knowing doesn't mean the gesture was any less appreciated. In fact, she didn't thing that she would ever grow tired of it.

Relaxed, and blushing with with smile spreading across her lips Ruby met Cinder's gaze with trying-to-seem-angry eyes

"And how bossy and grumpy my wife is."

Cinder chuckled in turn and her lover couldn't help but do the same, happily setting in the other's lap as they gently swayed from side to side.

"There is nothing that makes your bossy wife happier than hearing about all the daring adventures you planned for the day?"

"Today's adventure..." Ruby looked about the room and tapped a finger to her cheek, seemingly in thought before bouncing back with a cheery smile. "…will be staying in bed. Just you and me. For as long. As. We. Want." Punctuating each word, Ruby tapped the tip of her lover's nose and Cinder teasingly wiggled it in turn.

Smiling and sighing contentedly, Ruby leaned forward, draping her arms over the other's shoulders. "We had a whole lot of crazy adventures already." Mischief glinted in those silver eyes as she leaned back, coaxing Cinder back to bed with a kiss to her cheek.

"I think this is all we need right now."

Nestled in between the covers and her lover's touch Cinder searched for Ruby's lips. And when she kissed her, it was as if taking her breath away. Simply because she couldn't have said it better.

What is one day compared to the lifetime they'll be sharing with each other?


End file.
